


Spell Breaker

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Acceptance, Confessions, Crying, Doubt, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Longing, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Secrets, Self-Doubt, accidental confessions, pinning, reassurance, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Sig finds an odd bug in a spiders web, and Lemres asks him to take care of it.Until Amitie gets back, but....When exactly will she be back?
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Spell Breaker

Normally, Sig would just look away when he found a bug eating another bug, as long as they were wild it didn’t feel fair to the carnivorous bug to steal its meal…

But the poor little butterfly had not only clumsily landed on the web, as if it did not know how to fly, but it was shaking quite a bit. As if scared.

“Sorry…” Sig muttered to the spider as he gently removed the butterfly from its wed, ruining said web on the process. “Ah...sorry…” Now he felt just terrible.

The butterfly was still shaking, shivering actually, oh dear, was it already going to die anyways?

Sig sat down by a tree and looked at the bug he had cupped in his hands.

It was unlike any other butterfly he had seen before, it’s eyes were a soft green, it’s body red, and the wings held an interesting pattern. The forewings were yellow on the inside and pink on the outside, while the hindwings were the opposite, and there were heart shaped markings of the opposite color all on all wings. 

Suddenly the butterfly attempted to fly, but it smacked right into Sig’s face, fell down, and was now struggling to get off of its back.

Sig smiled, chuckling a little. “You’re a bit of a clumsy one, aren't you?” It reminded him of Amitie, maybe he should show her the bug?

Ah, the butterfly had given up trying to right itself, it was probably tired. “I guess you’re coming with me, let’s get you some food.” Sig got up, what an odd bug.

He had to save it from the sugar water.

Unbelievable, okay, maybe it was on him, he knew this butterfly was strange yet he expected it to sit on the side of the dish like any other butterfly and drink.

Instead it slipped right off the dish’s edge and nearly drowned in the water.

He gave it a shallow dish it could stand in, when he did, the bug almost looked embarrassed, as if it was well aware of how terrible it was at being a bug.

“Hey, it’s okay…” Sig cooed. “I’m not judging…”

He could already tell that there was no way he could let this bug back into the wild, it’d have a miserable time… still, if he was to keep it, he needed to give it a name.

“What kind of name suits you…” He pondered, not paying much attention to how the butterfly seemed to react to his words, as if it completely understood him.

“Heart, Heartie?” 

/Splash/

…. Sig blinked, staring at the butterfly.

“Did… did you just splash me with the sugar water…?” He asked it, and to his shock, it /nodded/. Well, it nodded to the best of its ability.

“...clever girl…” He smiled softly, if he went by normal butterfly logic, this was a girl butterfly… maybe he should check though?

“Are you a girl?” 

/Nod/

Well then. 

“Okay, I’m going to say some names for you, when I say one you like, nod, okay?”

/Nod/

Now the pressure was on, this bug had standards!

“Red…? Scarlet…? Sunny, Sunshine? Pinky, oh what about-Wait I already said Heartie…” What a picky butterfly. “....How about A-bug? You remind me of my friend Amitie, and her name starts with an A, but I can’t exactly give you her name… or a name that sounds too similar, otherwise it would be weird to introduce the two of you… so how does A-bug sound?”

The butterfly’s antenna twitched, it seemed she was thinking. 

“Please? Pretty please?” He asked.

/Nod/

“Great!” He found an acceptable name, he actually felt kind of proud!

A-bug fluttered out of the dish, landing sillily. Sig chuckled. “Not good at flying, are you?”

He held out his hand, and A-bug started shaking side to side.

“What’s wrong?” Did that small amount of flying really drain her that much?

A-bug leaned to the side, letting the wings on said side press against the ground, she even lifted a leg up to point in the direction.

“....oh, you wanna sit on my other hand?” That was odd, normally it took his bugs awhile before they felt comfortable going near his claw.

A-bug nodded.

“Ah, okay I guess…” Sig blushed a bit, he’d never met a bug that preferred his claw before.

A-bug settled down in the palm of his claw.

“Do you like it because it’s red like your body?” Sig asked.

A-bug moved her wings in a ‘kinda’ gesture.

“Do you LIKE the color red?”

/Nod/

“Oh, is it your favourite color?”

No nod, so she liked red but it wasn’t her favourite color…

“I can’t see as many colors as you can… is there a way I could guess your favourite color?”

/Nod/

“Hmm… Okay hang on.” Sig put A-bug on his shoulder as he started searching for a paper and some color sticks. As he did so, she managed to climb up onto his head.

/Knock knock/

“Oh, maybe that’s Amitie!” Sig perked up when he heard the door knock. “Oh, A-bug you’re going to LOVE her.” He walked to his front door.

It was a worried Lemres, though as he took in Sig’s form he calmed down completely.

“I was going to ask for your help Sig…” Lemres said with a knowing smile. “But it looks like you already helped me!”

“Lemres… what do you mean?” Sig kept his head still, he didn’t know how good A-bug’s grip was and didn’t want to make her embarrass herself by accidentally making her fall off his head.

Lemres pointed to the top of Sig’s head, where A-bug was.

“You know A-bug?” 

“A-bug? Why’d you call her that?” Lemres looked a little surprised.

“Well, she uh… the pink and yellow…” He knew Lemres was trustworthy… but he was also a bit weird. So he didn’t want to explain himself fully.

“Oh! You named her after Amitie, cute.” Lemres smiled when Sig blushed a little. “Anyways, can you watch over her for a bit? Until Amitie gets back.”

“Huh?”

“Ah well, Amitie was practicing a spell and it turned out it needed a… special ingredient…” Lemres winked, though Sig felt it wasn’t directed at him. “So she’s gone off to get it, it might be a few days till she gets back, A-bug here got hit with a little mixup spell, so now she can’t fly that well, it’s almost like she forgot how to be a bug.” He explained. “Still, when I wasn’t looking she managed to get separated from me.”

“She got caught in a spiderweb.” Huh, Lemres actually paled when he heard that. 

“Well, she’s lucky you found her, so do you think you can take care of her until Amitie comes back?”

“Of course, though, if she wants to stay with me, she can right?” He didn’t want to part ways with his new friend.

“Sure thing!” Lemres smiled. “Well, I’ll be off, you two have fun~”

“... That was Lemres, he’s not Amitie.” Sig spoke. “Ah, hang on I’ll show you something!”

“Alright A-bug, I’m letting you in on a big secret, so don’t tell anyone about what I’m going to show you, okay?” Sig asked as he carefully removed A-bug from his hair with his claw. On the table was a scrapbook. 

/Nod/

“Great, okay so… since Amitie won’t be around, I can’t really introduce you to her yet, but I can tell you about her and show you what she looks like.” Sig opened the book.

The first page had a picture of him and Amitie, Amitie had a bright smile as she flashed the camera a peace sign while Sig was looking at an offscreen bug.

“This…” He pointed to Amitie. “Is Amitie, she’s my best friend in the whole world. Ms. Accord took this picture within the first week of our school year, she was really insistent on capturing moments of all us new kids making friends.”

He smiled as he remembered that event, how happy and excited Amitie was for the picture, no embarrassment, she didn’t even react negatively when Ms. Accord congratulated Sig on making his friend friend.

“She was my first ever human friend, before her I only had bugs, but on my first day of school, Amitie walked right up to me, introduced herself, and told me she decided we were going to be friends.” He explained. “And when she found out she was my first friend, she got super excited and declared that she’d be my best friend in the whole world, amazing right?”

A-bug stared at the photo, still as can be. “See, she’s wearing the same colors as you!” Sig said.

A-bug didn’t move.

“...Something wrong…?” Did A-bug not like Amitie?

A-bug shook back and forth, so that was a no.

Oh! Now Sig got it!

“Oh, I feel the same!” He smiled. “Don’t worry, there’s a lot more pictures!”

He turned the page and pointed at one of the pictures on the paper. “I took that one, Amitie had been learning how to catch bugs with me and she was so focused she didn’t even realize a bug had landed on her hat!” He chuckled. “She isn’t really good at bug catching, but it makes me really happy to know she still tries in order to make me happy…”

“Plus…. She looks really cute in this picture!” A-bug froze when he said that. “I mean, she’s so concentrated and her tongue was sticking out and it was really cute.”

He moved onto the next picture, this one a surprise selfie courtesy of Amitie.

“Amitie took this one, I didn’t even notice she took it until after because I was admiring her at the time, I almost had a heart attack when she called my name, I was so sure I’d been caught.” He vividly remembered the panic he felt that day. “I’m a lot better at sneaking glances without her knowing now, thank goodness…” 

He liked looking at her, she was always easy on the eyes, always smiling, sometimes he wanted to look at her forever.

A-bug fluttered above the ground quickly, moving in clumsy circles before flopping to the ground.

Sig covered his face to muffle a snicker. “Oh yeah, I feel you, sometimes she’s just too cute to handle.” 

A-bug twitched, apparently she was having a cuteness overload. Maybe that was enough for today.

“I’ll tell you more about her tomorrow, let’s go figure out your favourite color!”

It was blue, specifically the shade of Sig’s hair. Maybe it reminded her of the sky?

/Ting ring ring/

Sig awoke to the sound of very tiny bells fluttering around his room, as he opened his eyes, and the curtains. He found A-bug… well, at least he thought it was A-bug.

Now she looked less like a butterfly and more like a tiny fairy, and she hid away when she noticed Sig was looking at her, all the while making tiny, bell-like sounds.

“Wow, I didn’t know you could do that…” Sig said, then he realized something.

“You need a new name, or are you normally a bug and this is abnormal?” He exclaimed.

A-bug made a ‘so-so’ gesture with one of her tiny hands. She was so small it was hard to really describe how she looked. She still had the same wings as she had had as a butterfly, and she also had blonde hair, but her face was too tiny for Sig to see her eye color.

“Hmm...How about Afae?” He suggested.

A-bug shook her head.

“Bell?”

Nope.

“...How about Mitie?” That was a name he secretly referred to Amitie as, so he hoped it would turn into a lifesaver if he ever slipped up around her.

A-Bug nodded after a bit of hesitation.

“Mitie it is, it’s actually what I refer to Amitie as… in my head only though… so now that YOU’RE called that, if I slip up I have a scapegoat!”

Mitie started to glow red. 

“Mitie, you okay?”

She gave a thumbs up.

“Um, I have school today, so I’ll be gone for a while, and I don’t think it would be a good idea to bring you along as a fairy…” He explained to her, feeling really bad when Mitie seemed to deflate.

“It’s not that I’m embarrassed or anything, people just might cause a fuss if they see a fairy, that’s all…” He tried to make his friend feel better, but she hugged one of his clawed fingers and refused to let go.

“Mitie… can you try turning back into a butterfly? I could take you to school like that.” 

Mitie thought for a moment, and flew back before… attempting to turn into a butterfly, he supposed.

No such luck, Mitie made a sad chiming sound.

“It’ll only be for a few hours Mitie…” 

More sad chiming, only louder.

Sig sighed. “Come on Mitie, I’m just trying to keep you safe…”

It was clear Mitie wasn’t going to budge, she even went as far as to try to hide in Sig’s hair or his arm. He didn’t let his bugs do that anymore, just in case another Schezo situation happened.

“Okay, okay fine… but, just stay out of sight, okay?” Sig relented.

Mitie made a happy chime.

True to her chime, Mitie sayed out of sight for the entire school day, Sig rewarded her with a small piece of strawberry during lunch for doing such a good job, and Mitie happily chowed down on it.

“Wanna go bug catching?” He asked his tiny companion as she flew next to him, now that she had a handle on flying she tried to keep in the air at all times. “Normally Amitie comes with me but…” He shouldn’t have mentioned her, now he was sad. It had only been one day but he was already missing her.

Mitie nuzzled his face, attempting to cheer him up. “Thanks Mitie, is that a yes?”

She gave an affirmative chime.

She wasn’t exactly good at it, in fact Sig had to save her from bug’s quite a bit, but she seemed to be enjoying herself.

And that was how the next few days went, sometimes Mitie was a butterfly, other times she was a fairy. Either way, she’d stick to Sig’s side like glue, and now she was listening to his talks about Amitie with interest, she typically leaned against his neck when that happened. It was nice.

She even cheered him up when he started to miss Amitie a little too much, always taking his attention to something else or doing little flying dances to distract him. 

Overall, Mitie was a joy to have around, she was so cute when she stuffed her face with tiny crumbs of food in fairy form, as if she was a chipmunk.

Lately, she had been in fairy form more and more, which made Sig worry… maybe this was what Amitie’s spell had done? Accidentally turn Mitie into a fairy slowly? Sure Mitie didn’t seem bothered by it, in fact she seemed to much prefer her fairy form… but maybe that was part of the spell too.

“Mitie, why do you like your fairy form so much, doesn't it feel weird?” He asked one day as he settled into bed.

Mitie shook her head.

“Why?”

She thought for a moment, the two were getting better at communicating but there was still a gap sometimes.

Mitie showed Sig her palm, then pointed to him.

“You want my palm? Okay.” He held out his normal hand instinctively, but Mitie didn’t mind.

She flew down and used one hand to start tracing letters into Sig’s hand.

B  
E  
C  
A  
U  
E

I

L  
O  
O  
K

L  
I  
K  
E

Y  
O  
U

“But why? I’m not making you feel like your butterfly form is bad, am I?”

W  
A  
N  
T

T  
O

L  
O  
O  
K

L  
I  
K  
E

A  
M  
I  
T  
I  
E

…. Did she have a crush on him? Was that it? Sig didn’t know how to feel about that. “...You’re not jealous of Amitie are you?”

N  
O

Y  
O  
U

T  
W  
O

L  
O  
O  
K

N  
I  
C  
E

T  
O  
G  
E  
T  
H  
E  
R

Sig blushed, feeling his heart flutter. “Th-thanks… I...I...You mean as friends right?”

Mitie cocked her head to the side, confused.

“Well, see… I have this BIG crush on her-”

Mitie made a really loud chiming sound, seemingly shocked.

“-I thought it was kind of obvious… but I guess even when I’m singing her praises it’s hard to tell because of my voice, Huh…”

W  
H  
Y

D  
O

Y  
O  
U

H  
A  
V  
E

A

C  
R  
U  
S  
H

O  
N

H  
E  
R

“Why wouldn’t I?” Sig asked back. “Amitie’s amazing… she’s so kind and energetic and happy, she gives everything her all and always sees the best in everyone, she’s positive and loving… and she’s really pretty and cute… I mean, what’s not to like?”

Mitie stared at him, ah… maybe he said too much, he probably sounded like he was unhealthily obsessed with her.

“Sorry I...I just really miss her…” Sig sighed, wiping a tear from his eye. “And-and talking about her helps but…” Oh dear, here it comes…

Sig started to sniffle as his eyes watered. “It’s been a week now! And-and I don’t know if she went with anyone or if she’s all alone or what she’s looking for or if she’s okay… and I just miss her so much, Mitie… I hate being away from her like this.”

Mitie hovered in front of his face, seemingly at a loss as to what to do.

“What… What if she never comes back? What if she got hurt? What if she died?! If she… I don’t know what I’d do if she died… the world would be so dark and scary without her…” He sobbed. “And… and she… her being gone forever is bad enough… but the knowledge that I never got to tell her how I feel, how much I love her, it makes me feel like such a horrible coward because lately I realized that she liked me back but I was too scared to confess because I’m me and she’s her and I’m not good enough for her… If she’s dead then I’ve missed my chance -and she died not knowing I returned her feelings!” The tears wouldn’t stop. 

“I know that’s selfish but-but-“ Sig hiccuped. “But even though I know she deserves better than me I still want to be with her and it hurts keeping these emotions to myself, but if I told her she’d want to date me and I can’t le-let her do that! That’s not fair to her… no one deserves to be stuck with me… I’m a freak and a monster…”

Mitie was making several distressed chimes, which only made Sig feel worse, because now he had upset Mitie! 

“I’m sorry Mitie, you already have enough to worry abo...ut….” He opened his eyes to see Mitie flying right in front of her face. 

Tiny specks of water fell from her face, oh no he’d made her cry! He was a terrible friend.

Mitie did something, something that took a few seconds for Sig to process.

She had kissed him on the lips, WAS kissing him on the lips, it tickled.

He really didn’t know how to feel, about having a fairy steal his first kiss, about the fact that he was right about Mitie having a crush on him…

About the fact that he had probably broken her heart and would now have to break it further-

/SHHHHIIIING/

Sig gasped as a bright light filled the air, and also because now something was sitting on his chest.

“Sig…” He knew that voice…

Sig opened his eyes to see Amitie, specifically, Amitie’s face above his, crying and incredibly upset.

What…?

Her hands gripped the fabric beside his head as she let out a sob. “Oh Sig…”

“Am...itie…?” Did he fall asleep? Was he dreaming?

“Th-this is all my fault…” He wasn’t sure how to feel, concerned over his friend, relieved she was back and safe, flustered because she was sitting on him with her knees pressed against his sides, or all of the above and then some.

“What….?”

“I-I didn’t read the spell right and I messed it u-up…” She explained. “And I was too embarrassed to try and tell you at first and then you said all those things about me and I-I held my tongue because I didn’t want to embarrass you-”

Wait. Hang on.

“B-but-Oh Sig! I was hoping it would wear off on it’s own, so I wouldn’t have to tell you and I could pretend I never heard a word so I wouldn’t make you feel embarrassed, and it looked like it was going to… but when I saw you crying I knew I had to fix this.”

Mitie wasn’t here, Amitie was, and she was talking like…

Like…

“The only way to reverse the spell quickly was to kiss someone who loved me like I loved them…” She avoided looking into Sig’s eyes, and rubbed her eyes to try and chase the tears away. “I-I’m sorry… for putting you through so much… I should’ve told you who I was the minute I could.”

Mitie had kissed him, Mitie had kissed him and then Amitie had appeared.

A-bug was never a bug, Mitie was never a fairy, Mitie was Amitie, A-bug was Amitie.

And he had just confessed his feelings to her and she had kissed him.

Sig paled, oh no, oh no.

“No, no, no…” Sig whimpered, hiding his face. “I’ve ruined everything! Why didn’t I keep my stupid mouth shut?!”

“Sig-”

“Amitie you can’t love me back, you saw what happened to me when I got hit with that potion!”

“Sig-”

“You saw how Schezo was after me because of the power in my hand!” 

“Sig-”

“I’m a monster and a danger, people shouldn’t be around me, much less love me! They’ll only get hurt-”

Amitie grabbed Sig by the wrists and removed his hands from his face, pinning him to the bed. She…

She looked mad, upset, frustrated… 

“Amiti-e-e-eeee!” Sig yelped as Amitie brought her face down, they were touching noses, he could feel her breath. His face instantly turned bright red as his eyes widened. His heart pounded in his chest, there were butterflies in his stomach, his mind was repeating ‘Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh’ on loop, and he was locked in place by her eyes.

“Don’t decide things for me.” She scolded.

And then she closed her eyes and mashed her lips on top of his.

Sig’s heart honest to Puyo stopped dead in his chest, his pupils shrunk, his entire body began to heat up, several shocks and tingles went up and down his spine.

Amitie… Amitie was kissing him, none too gently, she pressed her lips against his harshly, tilted her head and moved quickly, it felt like she had set his mouth and her own on fire.

His brain was melting, words were not registering in his mind. He blinked once, twice, and closed his eyes and let her kiss him, because one. He was a bit too overwhelmed to kiss her back. And two. This was the most amazing experience of his entire freaking life.

When Amitie finally pulled away, both their lips were wet and bruised and they were both gasping for air and stars and hearts danced in Sig’s vision as his eyes followed Amitie’s mouth and somehow he was blushing even more and he felt like he was going to scream in pure joy and embarrassment!

He couldn’t even hide his face, Amitie still had his wrists pinned and was still on top of him, which he did not mind at ALL but he felt like he was going to burst.

Amitie opened her eyes, a maelstrom of various emotions, love, affection, annoyance, fondness, anger, sadness, it was all so intense.

“Sig… you…” She panted, it was a nice sound. “You...you aren’t… aren’t a monster…”

Finally Sig found his voice.

“Yes I am-MFFFF!!!” Amitie cut him off by diving back down and kissing him senseless again. Hhhholy cow… oh gosh…

“No, you aren’t, and you’re not a freak either!” She spoke sternly once she pulled away and caught her breath. “And you don’t get to decide what’s best for me, and you don’t get to hurt yourself to try and make sure I’m okay-”

“You deserve be-” Once again Amitie silenced him with a series of heated kisses.

“You.” Kiss. “Are.” Kiss. Kiss. “My.” Kiss. “Better.” Kiss kiss kiss.

She pulled away again, glaring. “Got it? I love you, I know what I want, and what I want is you! No one else! No one else is good enough!!” She shouted. “I absolutely REFUSE to settle for anything less than you, because Sig, you are amazing.”

His heart, his heart was going to explode.

“You’re so gentle and caring, you take things in stride when everyone else is panicking, you’re invested in your passions with no shame at all, you’re kind, you’re really cute, and anyone who thinks otherwise is an idiot!” Did she just call him an idiot…?

Sig’s eyes began to water, he bit his lip. No, no, he couldn’t cry, that would be so embarrassing, who cries over someone saying nice things to them?

“You...you can’t really mean that…” He choked out through a sob.

“I do, I mean every word I said.” Amitie’s eyes softened, they were so full of love and acceptance… “And I’ll tell you again and again until it sticks. I’ll keep kissing the doubt out of your head until we’re both breathless and then some!” 

“I-” She was going to kill him, he was going to die right here right now. 

“W...won’t that ju...st encourage me to doubt more…?” He gave a shaky smile, wow he was a giddy mess.

“Maybe… it’s an excuse to kiss you more?” She smiled slyly, she had let go of his wrists, and now they held each other’s hands with fingers intertwined.

“C...clever girl.” He said, Amitie giggled.

“Did I get through to you?”

“Y-yeah… 100%...” He couldn’t doubt her after this, no one would kiss him like that if they didn’t mean every word Amitie had said.

She sighed in relief. “Good.”

When she made a move to get up Sig grabbed her by the arm and lifted himself up into a sitting position. He used her claw to wrap around her waist and pull Amitie onto his lap.

“Uh, S-Sig?” She looked so adorably confused. Sig smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.

“My turn, Mitie~” 

He wasn’t sure if he could affect her the way she affected him, but he could darn well try.

And try he would, to kiss her senseless and breathless that is.

A small part of his brain took a note to remind him to thank Lemres, a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after seeing a cute picture of Sig with a tiny fairy Amitie!~
> 
> This was a fun fic to write, and the longest Sigami one-shot I’ve ever written, so I’m really proud of it!
> 
> Remember! Comments and bookmarks feed the writer!~


End file.
